


Mirror

by holyfreckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dominant Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfreckles/pseuds/holyfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco shows his dominant side and Jean likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written serious smut for like, a year, so this is dreadful and nothing but practice, oops?  
> Nobutseriouslyitstheworstturnbackwhileyoucan.

They were never ones for morning sex - they generally kept their business to the night, but today, something was different. The first would probably be that Jean and Marco had woken up at similar times. The second would be that neither of them had work, so it wasn’t really the morning, it was afternoon because neither of them liked mornings.

It took a while, but Jean eventually decided he’d brush his teeth, so he headed to the bathroom after forcing himself out of bed, and walked over to the sink, absently fixing his hair as he looked into the mirror, a small frown crossing his lips. He heard the door open and figured that Marco needed something, but he saw the freckled man approach him, and smiled as the taller wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his lips on the back of his neck.

“What’s up?” Jean turned his head to the side to look at his boyfriend, smiling some more as a gentle kiss was placed over his lips, despite the fact that they both had morning breath. Marco mumbled something inaudible before suddenly grinding his hips against Jean’s ass and jesus he was hard. “Oh, no Marco..” He grumbled softly, “I’m still tired.”

“Oh.” Marco replied, sounding fairly disappointed and stopping his movements, though he didn’t move his arms from around the other’s waist. After an incredible total of two minutes looking into the mirror at Marco, Jean finally gave in and began to grind his ass lightly against Marco.  
“Go on then, you’re like a horny puppy.” He said softly, though a small smile graced his lips, having not really been opposed to the idea; he’d just wanted to show self-control, but that hadn’t worked, had it? Not at all. Self-control was most definitely not Jean’s strong-point, especially with Marco involved. The things he’d do to the other...but it looked like the freckled man was going to top today. Jean was rather surprised as Marco’s fingers lightly pushed his chin up, forcing him to look into the mirror, at his flushed face. He noticed his pants were tight, that seeing his own face blushing, and Marco behind him, gazes darkened with lust, it all went straight to his dick.

“What do you want me to do to you, Jean?” He murmured, and in that moment, Jean realised that he liked this Marco. He liked the dominant Marco very, very much. He didn’t say a word, looking at his own face as his lips parted, but no words left his mouth. He felt Marco’s lips press against his neck, as he sucked rather roughly on the spot he’d picked, before he pulled away. Jean could see the faint smirk cross Marco’s lips, and he knew that he’d left a mark; he always did. “I said,” he half-growled now, roughly pushing his hips against Jean’s ass again, “what do you want me to do to you?”

“Marco..” Jean mumbled softly, looking at the other’s face using the mirror again, unable to tear his gaze away. His cheeks flushed more and he swallowed at the look in those brown eyes, the way he looked like he was going to slam into Jean at any moment - which he did not have a problem with. “I want you to fuck me while I watch using the mirror, mark me to show I’m yours. I want you to do whatever you can think of and more, make me beg for you.” He whimpered out after a few moments, and Marco was surprised at how quickly he’d submitted. Jean wasn’t naturally a submissive person, which could only mean one thing.

“You’re as turned on as I am.” He murmured, snaking one arm around to palm Jean through his pants, and got a quiet, startled noise from the other. “You want to watch while I fuck you? I’m not surprised.” He pulled away from Jean, leaving the other to stand against the sink, not saying a word. A quick search through the cabinets, and he found the small bottle of lube they generally kept, for...reasons, before walking back to Jean. He pulled down Jean’s pants, quickly followed by his underwear, leaving him exposed, not that the other cared. He ghosted his hand over Jean’s dick, which was surprisingly large. He could definitely say that he was ‘hung like a horse’. There was a small bead of precum at the tip, and this made Marco smile a little. “You’re even more so, hm?” His gaze flicked up to meet Jean’s, who was still watching using the mirror, biting his lip and giving a small nod.

“P-please, Marco.” He gasped softly. The other gave a soft, amused hum as he flicked open the cap on the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount over his fingers, setting the bottle aside for now, and teasing his fingers over Jean’s ass, causing the other to roll his hips slightly, almost growling at Marco - he knew the other liked to tease but he’d just woken up and was currently irritable.

A small gasp escaped Jean’s lips as Marco finally pushed his finger, and he almost closed his eyes until he remembered the mirror. His gaze flicked up to it, and he noticed that Marco was watching him. The gaze was intent, and Jean wondered what the other had in mind. He felt the single finger begin to move, and he rolled his hips slightly so show Marco that he wanted more. He wasn’t given it, and he was forced to be patient, which was something that Jean definitely wasn’t.

Marco pulled his finger out, before pushing it back in with a second. He flicked his gaze down briefly to watch his own movements, before moving his free hand to Jean’s hard cock, running the pad of his thumb over the head, before slowly moving his hand over the length, up and down, as slowly as he possibly could. That plus his fingers caused Jean to give an almost needy whine, bucking his hips shamelessly against Marco’s hand, but that just caused the other to pull away his hand as he added a third finger to Jean’s ass - his senses weren’t good the best of times, but when Marco knew exactly what got him off, god that was annoying.

Soon enough, a fourth finger was added, and now Jean was getting annoyed. Marco knew that he didn’t like things to take too long, but his fingers were moving slowly, and his aching erection wasn’t being paid any attention anymore, and it really bugged him. He watched his own face, watched out his lips were parted as he gave short huffs every so often. Moments later, Marco’s fingers were pulled out of his ass and he turned his head slightly to look, before remembering the mirror and turning his gaze quickly to look at said reflective surface, swallowing slightly as Marco stood up straight, stripping himself of his own pants and underwear, before grabbing the bottle of lube again and mumbling something about not having a condom, not that Jean particularly cared at this moment. He managed to stay patient as Marco applied a good amount of lube to his own dick, before he pressed the head against Jean’s prepared ass, hands moving to the other’s hips as he looked up to watch Jean’s face through the mirror, surprised that he was still watching through it. Shaking that off, Marco began to ever-so-slowly push into Jean, causing his breath to hitch and his hands to hold onto the edge of the sink for dear life. Marco paused after he was fully-penetrating Jean, one hand moving to hold his hand, the other staying firmly on his hip.

Jean allowed himself to look properly at the mirror, having briefly averted his gaze. Pale cheeks were stained with dark red, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth. Marco behind him, his own cheeks red, obviously having to use his self-control, which, at this point seemed that Marco had self-control of steel.  
Managing to focus a little, Jean realised how much he actually liked being the one fucked in the ass. The way Marco filled him up, how gentle and caring he was, and how that could all change within an instant. It had been a while since he’d been the bottom, and he was glad he’d given in to Marco and done this, because he’d forgotten how much he loved it. His focus was lost as Marco pulled out slowly, until just the head of his dick remained in Jean, before he pushed back in just as slowly. He repeated this action a few times before he set a steady pace, causing Jean to intertwine fingers with the hand holding his, other hand staying on the edge of the sink as he gave a breathy moan.

And then Marco’s pace picked up, slowly, until he got to a rough, quick pace, making Jean moan at every movement. The freckled man gave a breathy sigh of his own, fingers tightening on the other’s, fingers digging into his hips slightly. Moans became louder, white marks on already-pale skin. Marco moved the hand on Jean’s hip to his dick, moving his hand along the length a few times, which completely undid the other. Jean gave a loud cry of Marco’s name as he came over the other’s hand, eyes squeezing shut, the mirror long forgotten. Despite Jean’s release having come, and the shorter of the two panting softly, Marco seemed to be going strong, reducing Jean to mere whimpers and mewls. However, it was only a matter of time before his hips stuttered, and he gave a low moan as he came, fingers tightening suddenly on Jean’s.

The two stood for a few moments, both regaining their breath, before Marco moved away from Jean and helped him stand straight.

“We should shower together.” Jean said after a few more moments, causing Marco’s eyebrows to raise. However, he gave a small nod, and the two stripped of their shirts, which they’d completely forgotten about before.

They definitely didn’t get to showering straight away.


End file.
